Toku (GVF)/World of Worms
Himself |homeworld = Dark World |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |label = Kamen Rider Faiz Native Worm |label2 = Kamen Rider Faiz Native Worm |complex2 = |-|Native Worm = |-|Kamen Rider Faiz = }} is the a.r. version of Toku who is also a Native Worm who later becomes '|仮面ライダー|Kamen Raidā }}. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms - Kamen Rider Faiz= Rider Statistics *'Height': 189 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that gives Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. This rider is exclusive to GVF: Final World. - Axel= Faiz Axel Rider Statistics *'Height': 189 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that gives Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. This rider is exclusive to GVF: Final World. - Blaster= Faiz Blaster Rider Statistics *'Height': 189 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that gives Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. This rider is exclusive to GVF: Final World. }} }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. ** - A flip cellphone device. ***Faiz - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. * - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. * - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. Weapons *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A special weapon that is a lightsaber. Vehicles * - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also *